And All Was Well
by greyeyes7
Summary: Sequel to Iter a l'amour. Our heroes have families! What are they all up to? Short fic, but cute.
1. Catching Up

**_And All Was Well_**

* * *

_**Hey! I promised a sequel, so here it is. It isn't much, but it is cute.**_

_**Heads up: I named a Lupin after Tom Riddle! I have so much respect for his character, so don't be mean and say something about it.**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is familiar.**_

* * *

Catching Up

1978 was a fun year. Haydee, Hermia, and Lyra were adorable babies, loved by their godparents and friends.

Lily and James got married when school got out. The colors were crème and emerald green. Dorcas was the maid of honor and Sirius was the best man. Lily's parents were killed in a car accident earlier that year, so they couldn't come, but Charlus and Dorea Potter attended. If Hermione, Katie, and Ginny hadn't gone through time-travel, Charlus and Dorea, along with the Lupins, would have been killed by Death Eaters. Their wedding was followed by Narcissa and Severus's marriage.

Remus, Hermione, Haydee, and Hermia moved into Lupin Manor. John and Jessica moved to the countryside. Sirius, Ginny, and Lyra moved into the Manor next to the Lupins. Regulus and Katie bought the one next to Sirius and Ginny's. James and Lily moved into Potter Manor, which was next door to the Lupins (opposite to the Blacks).

1979 was eventful. On January 15th, James and Lily gave birth to Sophia Valerie, a little girl who looked exactly like her mother, all except for her black hair. On March 1st, Hermione had Jason David, who was the spitting image of his father with blond hair and blue eyes. Also in 1979, Dorcas married Fabian and Bellatrix married Gideon.

Lucius Malfoy, who was still on the run, became furious at Narcissa Snape for not only betraying the Dark Lord, but for marrying Severus Snape. He found and raped her. Lucius was given the Dementor's Kiss. Narcissa became pregnant and would not kill an innocent life, so she kept the baby. She gave birth to Draco Abraxas Malfoy on June 5th, 1980. Severus insisted that Draco be a Snape, but the only way that Draco could keep his inheritance money was to have the name 'Malfoy'. Severus still saw the boy as a son.

Ginny gave birth to Celena Joann on March 20th, 1980. She was the smaller version of Lyra, looking almost exactly like her mother (minus the black hair and grey eyes). Ten days later, Alexander Nicholas was born to Regulus and Katie. The firstborn son of the pair looked much like his father. Also in 1980, Dimitri Aaron and Skye Ann were born to Gideon and Bellatrix on April 9th. Dimitri had red hair and grey eyes while Skye had black hair and blue eyes. On June 15th, Jessica Jean Lupin was born. She had honey-colored hair and was the only in her family to have her mother's toffee eyes. Harry James was born to Lily and James on July 31st, with his black hair and emerald eyes, looking exactly like Hermione, Ginny, and Katie remembered, minus the scar, luckily.

In early 1981, the girls were out for a lunch day (and they brought their daughters—meaning that the group was Hermione, Haydee, Hermia, Jessica, Ginny, Lyra, Celena, Lily, Sophia, Bellatrix, Skye, Narcissa, Dorcas, and Katie.) While they were out, they were hounded by reporters. That was when it was decided: they wouldn't go into public. They didn't want their kids to be subjected to fame.

Also in 1981, John Robert Lupin was born on the 19th of February. He looked like his brother and father with blond hair and blue eyes. Adelaide "Addie" Genevieve was born to Katie and Regulus on April 3rd. She had black hair and blue eyes. On July 7th, Leo Walter was born to Ginny and Sirius. He looked so much like his father that everyone knew that girls would be all over him. On July 12th, Amanda Lucille Potter was born. She was like a clone of Lily, all except for her father's brown eyes.

In 1982, Miranda Elaine Black was born on June 2nd, to Katie and Regulus. She looked like her mother, all except for her grey eyes. On the 17th of June, Tess Halle was born to Dorcas and Fabian. She had red hair and golden eyes. On October 7th, Leia Eileen Snape was born. She had black hair and grey eyes.

In 1983, Ginny gave birth to the triplets; Aries Henry, Apus Erik, and Cephus Lionel; on the 13th of June. On July 20th, Griffin Andrew Prewett was born to Dorcas and Fabian, looking like his sister with gold eyes and red hair. He looked like a Gryffindor. On August 8th, Holly Michele Lupin was born with blond hair and blue eyes. Preston Cygnus Snape was born on the 2nd of December.

On September 2nd, 1984, Troy Leonard was born to Regulus and Katie. Later that year, on the 8th of November, Hermione had Thomas Maxim, who again, looked like his father.

In 1985, Danielle Mirabella was the only child (in these families) to be born, and on September 28th, to Katie and Regulus.

The birthing stopped until 1989, when Ginny gave birth to Calypso "Callie" Molly on December 16th. Actually, our story begins in 1989…


	2. Findings

_**And All Was Well**_

* * *

_Ready to begin the story (for real-the 1st chappie was just to get you filled in)?_

_~GreyEyes7_

* * *

Findings

HAYDEE

"Is that the Lupin twins?" asked an old voice. When I turned around, all I saw was boxes. He emerged from behind them.

"Yes, sir," Hermia said. She wore muggle jeans and a red t-shirt with her hair in a high ponytail so that her perfect curls fell to her shoulders.

"Here to get your wands?" Ollivander asked.

"Of course," I said, looking down at myself. I was wearing the same thing as Mia, except in blue. I really need to talk to mum about switching up the wardrobe.

"Where are your mum and dad?"

"Getting some things for Hogwarts."

"I haven't seen them in awhile. Are you excited?"

"Yes," Hermia said.

"I'm sure the school will be happy to have you both. I mean, based on your parents, alone, I'm sure you'll get tons of friends."

"Our parents?" I asked.

"Yes. Your parents. Please tell me that you know that you mum and dad are some of the most famous magic-users since Merlin, himself."

"Excuse me?" Hermia said.

"Oh, yes. Your dad—he fought off a lot of Death Eaters in his time, and your mum defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"What is a Death Eater? Or someone who doesn't have a name?" I asked.

"Check the history books. Now, for your wands."

* * *

HERMIA

"Kids, the Blacks are coming over for dinner," mum called.

"Which ones?" Haydee asked.

"Your godparents and best friend," dad said. We walked downstairs. The table was prepared and dad was already sitting in his spot. Mum walked by and he grabbed her waist, pulling her down to sit on his lap. Then he kissed her. I sighed at the sweetness of my dad's act. Haydee faked a gag. _Ugh, so immature._

My parents are in their early 30's and still looking great. Yeah, dad's got some grey hair, but that's normal. He has blond hair that mum says hasn't changed since his school days. I, personally, think it looks good—1940's style. He has the same blue eyes as Haydee and I. He's really tall and muscular. I'm so excited to have him as my Professor, this year. Mum has shoulder-length honey curls and big, brown eyes. She is really pretty. I hope to be as beautiful as she is, one day.

Aunt Ginny and Uncle Sirius came through the floo. Uncle Sirius is very handsome—very. He's got black hair and deep eyes. He's in great shape because he's an Auror. Aunt Ginny is always pretty with her long, red hair and brown eyes. She's always been my favorite member of the almost-family—other than Aunt Cissy, that is.

Lyra followed her parents. She's got long, black hair and grey eyes like her dad, but her face shape is like her mum. She's my best friend. I signaled her to sit in between Haydee and I.

* * *

HERMIA

Are you 3 ready for Hogwarts?" Sirius asked Lyra, Haydee, and I.

"Yeah," we said, at the same time.

"Dad," Haydee said.

"Yes, sweetie," Dad looked at her.

"What is a Death Eater?" Mum, dad, Ginny, and Sirius froze.

"Haydee, where did you hear that term?" mum asked.

"Mr. Ollivander told us today that we were lucky to have parents like the both of you," Haydee said, "He said that you battled them, dad, and that mum defeated someone who didn't have a name."

"Forget what he said, darling," dad said.

* * *

They all went to King's Cross in the morning. "Ginny!" Molly called, bustling over to hug her daughter.

"Mum!" Ginny hugged her mother. "Dad!" she hugged Arthur. "I'm pregnant!"

"You know, Sirius, my daughter is pregnant an awful lot—should I regret giving you my blessing?" Arthur joked.

"Fred and George are starting this year!" Molly said.

"Hi," Fred blushed when Hermia spoke to him. "I'm Hermia. Who are you?"

"Mia, this is my little brother, Fred and his twin, George," Ginny said.

"Woa!" Hermia exclaimed, "I'm a twin, too!"

"That's cool," Fred said. None of them had ever seen him so quiet, before.

"The Weasleys, the Blacks, and the Lupins! I haven't seen you all in ages!" Amos Diggory called. "Who is going to Hogwarts, this year?" Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Lyra, Hermia, and Haydee raised their hands.

A very handsome boy with light brown hair in the same style as Remus's came forward, "Fred, George!"

"Hey, Ced," they greeted their friend.

"Are you starting your 1st year?" Haydee asked.

Cedric blushed under her gaze, "Yes. How about you?"

"I am, too."

"Charlie!" a voice called. Nymphadora Tonks ran down the platform, tripping at least twice, before hugging her boyfriend.

"Hey, Dora," he said, kissing her, swiftly. Her hair went from purple to pink as he did so.

"I think it is time for you all to get on the train," Remus said. "I'll see you at Hogwarts," he said to Hermia and Haydee.

"Be good," Hermione said more to Haydee than Hermia. Haydee sent a mischievous glance towards her mother.

"No promises," that was when Cedric decided that he was in love and when Fred and George decided that they had a new best friend.

"Hogwarts will have fun, this year," Ginny laughed.

* * *

"Want to sit with us on the train?" George asked them.

"Sure," Hermia said.

"Ced, you coming?" Haydee asked.

"Yeah. Which house do you think you'll be put in, Hay?"

She blushed at her new nickname, "I'm not sure. They all sound great. Both of my parents were Gryffindors."

"I want Hufflepuff. Now come on, I'm sure your sister is dying in there with those two."

Haydee laughed, "Eh, I don't have a problem with that."

* * *

"Diggory, Cedric," McGonagall called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat called.

The list went on and on. "Johnson, Angelina."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Haydee came to attention when she heard her own name. She stepped forward. When the Hat was placed on her head, she heard it say into her mind, _Hmmm. Like your parents, you are very smart… but unlike them, you have a desire for trouble. There is only one place to put you_, it said before yelling, aloud, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermia was called up and the Sorting Hat said, _Like both of your parents, you can fit really well into 2 houses. One more so than the other. I see that you do not have a hunger for danger, like your sister. I think you'll be in_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermia ran and sat next to her sister, who was having fun talking to Lee Jordan, a boy with dark skin and dreadlocks. "Hello," said a pretty girl with dark skin and hair, "I'm Angelina. Who are you?"

"I'm Hermia. Nice to meet you."

"Weasley, Fred."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, George."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The twins high-fived and ran to the table, talking to Lee and Haydee.

* * *

HERMIA

Our dorm is great. Right of the door is Alicia Spinnet, a pretty blond girl. On the left side of the door is Angelina. Next to Ali is where Lyra's bed is, and next to hers (the furthest from the door) is where Haydee's is. My bed is in between Haydee's and Angie's.

The 5 of us stayed up almost all night just chatting and having the best time. In the morning (we had a lucky year—September 1st of 1989 was a Friday, so the 1st full day of Hogwarts had no classes), I got up and dressed. I'm always up 1st, so I got the 1st shower.

Haydee volunteered to take the last shower, and she told us to go down without her. Ali, Angie, Lyra, and I headed down just in time to see Fred Weasley, sprawled on the ground.

I blushed as I walked over to the handsome boy and said, "Are you alright?"

I swear that when he looked up, his cheeks were red. "I think. Did you know that you can't run up the girls' staircase?"

"Of course. I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

He laughed, "Anything else that I should know?"

"When I think of something pertinent to you, I'll alert you."

"Why were you trying to get up there, anyways?" Lyra asked.

"To get Haydee," Lee said.

"Little old me?" a voice from the doorway asked, jokingly. My twin started walking down. She had on dark skinny jeans and one of my mum's old t-shirts. Her hair was dried and wavy instead of curly.

"Yes, fair maiden," Fred proclaimed, "I have gone through so much to get you, and you are so close, but this barrier keeps us apart! Please, love, come to me!"

Haydee laughed and stepped off of the last step and gracefully fell into George's arms. "You saved me, good sir!"

"No!" shouted Fred, jumping up from the floor. "I will fight for the maiden!"

"En Garde!" shouted George, who pulled his wand and had the classic sword fight with Fred. Lee and Haydee were laughing their heads off. Fred jabbed at George, who yowled, "You have wounded me, mortal!"

"The maiden is mine!" Fred said, pulling Haydee to him.

"How must I ever repay you?"

"By accompanying me to breakfast."

"Gladly," she said. I helped George up and headed to the great hall with Ali, Angie, and Lyra. We all sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat. A few minutes later, Fred, George, Lee, and Haydee came down, too.

The breakfast was delicious. Afterwards, Lee, Fred, and George ran off to who-knows-where, and Haydee went a different direction.

* * *

HAYDEE

So I went down to the library after breakfast. I had to know about the Death Eaters. When I got there, I went through the sections, trying to find history books. I ran into someone on the way—literally. I bumped into him and papers went flying.

I started to help pick them up, "Sorry, I'm not the most graceful."

He laughed, "Hey, Hay."

"Ced, what's up? Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to get a new book. How about you?"

"I have to find out what is so special about my parents."

He laughed, "Just get a chocolate frog card."

"A what?"

"You've never had a chocolate frog?"

"No, I have, but what is a chocolate frog card?"

"It comes with the frog."

"It does?"

"Come here," he said, opening his bag. "This is a collection of chocolate frog cards. I have tons of your parents." He pulled out some, placing them on the table. There was one of my mum, my dad, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Sirius, Aunt Katie, Uncle Reggie, Aunt Lily, Uncle James, and so many more of the people who I consider family.

"Would you mind if I took these? I swear that I'll give them back."

He smiled, "I trust you, Hay."

"Thanks, Ced. Fred, George, Lee, and I are going to hang out, later. You are welcome to come if you want."

"I think that it is a great idea, thanks."

* * *

Remus had Ginny, Sirius, and Hermione in his chambers. 'I'm not sure what we tell them," Remus said, "We always knew that they'd find out."

"Yeah, but this soon?" Sirius asked.

Ginny sighed, "They have a right to know, or they'll be finding this stuff out from their friends."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Remus opened it, "Haydee, what is wrong?"

"You are! All of you!" she was fuming. She threw a handful of chocolate frog cards on the desk. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm old enough to handle it!"

"Haydee, honey—" Hermione began.

"No, mum. No. Tell me. Who is 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'? It says right here," she picked up the 'Hermione Lupin' card, "'Hermione Lupin (nee Granger) is considered the brightest witch of her age, and is most-well known for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the age of 17.'"

"Where did you get those?" Remus asked.

"I'm not telling, because you might give him detention. Besides, there are things that you've kept from me. Why didn't you tell your own child that you are a werewolf? Is that why Jason, John, and Tommy are so strong? Is that why I can hear people who are across the room?"

"Yes, but you have to understand, Haydee, that we just wanted to—"

"You wanted to what? Spare me?"

"Listen, Haydee," Sirius said, "The magazines love this stuff. They love us. They love the kids of heroes. You would be and will be swarmed. Why do you think that you, Mia, and Lyra don't go out in public, often? When you grow up, the choices that you make will greatly impact your entire family. Yes, we tried to spare you. We tried to spare you from fame beyond what a kid should have."

She looked at her godfather. "You could've warned me. I want you to explain it. Explain it all. Aunt Ginny, why does your card say that you killed a basilisk with my mum and Aunt Cissy? Actually, what is a basilisk and what is the Chamber of Secrets?" After a long conversation, Haydee understood what her parents were trying to protect her from. "You have to tell Mia and Lyra, you know."

"We know," Remus said.

* * *

Ginny smiled. "'Mione, remember when I was convinced that my kids would be Potters?"

"You were a 1st year," Hermione laughed, "You didn't know what would happen."

"That's a good point. I also thought that I'd have no more than 3 kids. Now look… at least 7."

"I thought that I wouldn't have any kids, at all."

"Look at us. Ginny Weasley, little sister of all of the other redheads, and Hermione Granger, know-it-all best friend of Harry Potter. Look at where we are, now."

"Me married to a former Professor, sort of, at least, and you married to someone who, in another universe, is a convict?"

"Yeah. That."

* * *

"We are pretty lucky, mate," Sirius said.

"I never thought that I'd have kids—heck, I thought that I'd be single forever. Now I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world and you are married to her best friend."

"I never thought that I'd fall in love. I figured that I'd be a loner for my life. Look at where we are at. You're a Professor and I'm the Head Auror, partners with Prongs. This is great."

"I'm nervous," Remus said, out of the blue.

"Why?"

"Because Haydee's best friends are Cedric Diggory, Lee Jordan, and the Weasley twins."

Sirius laughed, "And she's pretty. Good luck, mate."

"Don't worry. They are good boys," Hermione said, walking towards her husband. "I was good friends with the 4 of them. She'll be alright."

"You know, I'm really worried that Lyra will meet someone like me. Is that wrong?" Sirius asked.

"You mean that you don't want her to meet someone perfect?" Ginny asked.

"No, I mean someone who is a playboy. If she is like her mother and gets the playboy to fall in love, I'll be fine, then."


	3. A Lion in the Snake's House

_**And All Was Well**_

* * *

_Chapter 3 is up!_

_~GreyEyes7_

_Disclaimer for chapters 2 & 3: I don't own HP._

* * *

**Lion in the Snake's House**

"Check in the attic!" Hermione called.

Haydee huffed. Whoever had the genius idea of putting her broom in the attic should've been hexed. She moved around the boxes and came across an old scrapbook. Pulling it out, she took it downstairs, "Mum, can I look at this?"

"Sure, honey," she said. The two of them sat on the couch.

Haydee opened it up. The 1st picture was of the group at the summer home. Hermione was perched on Remus's lap. It was rather sweet. There were a lot of Hermione, Ginny, Lily, Dorcas, and the Marauders. Haydee noticed that in every picture of her mum, there was something similar. "I like the gold eyeliner and high-tops, mum," she said.

Hermione smiled, "I loved that look. Your Aunt Ginny pestered me for years trying to get me to wear make-up, so I went with Gryffindor gold. It wasn't much make-up—just the eyeliner and some mascara."

"Can… can I take your style?" Haydee asked. Hermione smiled as her daughter wasn't into fashion, much.

"I think that you would look wonderful in it. Tomorrow, you and I will head to Diagon Alley. Not even Mya or Jess will come," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Mum, can I take this?"

"Sure, honey," Hermione said, forgetting what was in the album.

* * *

HERMIONE

"The weirdest thing happened, today," I said, crawling into bed.

"Hmm? And what was that?" Remus asked, getting into a spoon position.

"Haydee went into the attic to get her broom when she found one of my old scrapbooks. Then she asked if she could get gold eyeliner and high-tops. I told her that just she and I would go out tomorrow."

"She's getting make-up?" Remus asked.

"Is that the only thing that you registered from all that?"

"She'll be a 4th year, Mya! The boys will be all over her! Do you really want to encourage them?"

"Honestly, Remus, she's a smart girl. Besides, you are just overprotective because she's your baby girl. If I were you, I wouldn't worry. Lee, Fred, George, and Cedric are very protective of her."

"For a reason," he grumbled.

"Don't be daft, Fred fancies Mia. We all know that."

"He is no longer allowed in the house. And by 'we all,' who do you mean, because I was unaware."

"Ginny, Lily, Cissy, Bella, Dorcas, and I," I said.

"No longer allowed in the house. What about the others?"

"Ginny says that Lee fancies Angie, and I get that. Bella and Cissy agree that George might fancy Alicia, but I don't think so, and neither does Ginny. Lily says that Cedric probably fancies Cho Chang, but… I disagree. Now leave her and her friends alone, you!"

"Mya."

"Yes?"

"Did she take the scrapbook with the pictures of you, Harry, and Ron?"

"No, I—oh, no."

"MOTHER!" Haydee came storming into our room.

After the discussion that went long into the night, Haydee finally understood that I was… from her time.

"That is why you didn't wear weird 70s and 80s clothes!"

"Yeah, and neither did you," I smiled. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you."

"No, I understand."

* * *

"—and I had you," Narcissa explained. Draco's face was emotionless.

"And?" he asked.

"And what?" she asked.

"What does it matter? The man who defiled you isn't my dad, but my father. My dad is a Snape. My father is a Malfoy," Draco said.

"You aren't mad?" Severus asked.

"No, dad. You couldn't do anything," he hugged the older man. Severus squeezed his son. Narcissa knew how much her husband loved Draco. For that, and for many other things, she was grateful.

* * *

"Lookin' good, Hay!" George called. The entirety of King's Cross heard him. Haydee's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Hey, Hay," Cedric said. That was his normal greeting.

"Hey, Ced," she smiled, hugging her friend.

"Where's Mia?" Fred asked, looking around.

"Oh! It seems that I've already lost her," Haydee said. "Check with Angie, Lyra, and Ali."

"Thanks," he said, walking off.

"He's whipped," Lee said.

"Can he be whipped if they aren't even dating?" Haydee asked.

"I suppose," Cedric said.

"He fancies her, though," George said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Haydee said, sarcastically.

George turned to Lee and Cedric, "We leave her alone for a summer and she comes back all cheeky and beautiful."

"Are you insinuating that I wasn't beautiful, before?" Haydee asked, demonstrating the cheekiness that George was talking about. Cedric and Lee laughed at George's surprised face. She started to walk away. She stopped and flipped her head around. She winked and then continued walking.

"Your girlfriend is sassy as hell," Lee said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Cedric said, embarrassed.

"We know, but you need to grab her now, or she'll be gone," George said. The boys followed the girl up to the train.

* * *

Jason found his dorm-mates, including Cormac McLaggen, who wasn't as rotten as Hermione remembered. Sophia slowly walked to a compartment where she knew that she wouldn't be welcomed (her dorm-mates didn't like her, much). Skye went to find her dorm-mates, Lavender Brown, Faye Dunbar, Alexis Marie, and Parvati Patil. Celena discovered her best friends, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode lurking near the boys. Dimitri, Alexander, and Draco found Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott. Harry went to Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. Jessica went towards Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil. The 1st years got their own compartment.

* * *

"What's with the gold, Hay?" Cedric asked when they got into a compartment.

"I'm a Gryffindor, what can you do?" she asked, laughing.

"Make-up, though? Trying to attract boys, probably," Fred joked.

She laughed, "Good one, but no. Well, I mean, I might, if you all would stop scaring all of my potential boyfriends away," she said, pointedly.

George threw his hands up, in defense, "They aren't good enough!"

"Oh, then who is?"

"Well," Lee said, his eyes darting to Cedric, who supported rosy cheeks. Haydee didn't notice.

* * *

"Black, Adeline."

_You share both of your parents, yet you have a desire for power, even more so than your bravery._ "SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Leo."

_You are like your parents, most definitely. You have the mischief that they one had. You will do well in_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, John."

_Another Lupin. You are smart and brave like your parents, but… this is odd. I believe that one house is the best for you._ "SLYTHERIN!" He sat in shock. Never before had anyone in his family been Sorted into Slytherin. He was expecting Ravenclaw, like Jessica.

"Potter, Amanda."

_A Potter? I see that you are brave like your parents and siblings, smart like your mother, and mischievous like your father. You are humble like your brother, yet outgoing like your sister. Do you have a preference as to what house you wish to be in? Your brother did._

_ I don't know. I have heard things about each of the houses, and they all seem nice. I don't care where you put me, as I trust your judgment_, she mind-spoke.

_ In that case,_ "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

"I'm sorry," John said, running over to hug Haydee.

"Why?"

"I'm… I'm a Slytherin."

She bent down to his level (which wasn't really far because of his height) and said, "Listen, John. The Sorting Hat put you there for a reason. It's fine to be there. You will be better off in Slytherin than in Gryffindor. It actually isn't that surprising. Run along, now. Have fun and remember that I love you just as much as I would if you were in my house."

John nodded and walked away, constantly looking back at his sister as she stood to her full height. Cedric came up behind her. "Hey, Hay. That was really sweet."

"He's my brother. I worry about him."

"I know. May I walk you back to your tower?" She turned to him. He wasn't one for horsing around, as Fred and George, but his eyes held that mischievous glint that only she found.

"You may," she curtsied and latched onto his arm, ignoring the looks of jealousy that the females sent her and the males sent him, and they started to walk.

"Screw walking," he said, pulling her into a skip. She laughed, as only she knew this side of him. Haydee felt privileged to say that Cedric Diggory was her best friend.


	4. Insults

_**And All Was Well**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

* * *

Insults

"Don't bet with him," Hermione said to Fred and George. "He owes millions of galleons to goblins. Find someone else. Oh, and I'll sponsor your store."

"How—" Fred asked.

"I just know. And no, Haydee didn't tell me. Did you tell her?" George nodded. "Oh, well, there's a very rich man over there who won't mind paying you back after a bet. Make sure that it isn't with leprechaun money, though."

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"It disappears," she answered.

Hermione, Remus, Haydee, Jason, John, and Tom Lupin stood with Sirius, Ginny, Leo, Aries, Apus, Cephus, and Calypso Black; Arthur, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley; and Amos, Clara, and Cedric Diggory. They spotted Fabian and Griffin; Gideon and Dimitri; Severus and Draco; James and Harry; and then Regulus, Katie, Alex, and Troy.

"Ready for the game to begin?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, I wonder who will win," Ginny made the joke that only she, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Haydee, and Arthur understood.

"I say that Ireland will win—" Fred started.

"But Krum will catch the Snitch," George finished.

"You think so?" Hermione asked with an knowing look.

"We know so," the twins answered, at the same time.

* * *

She snuck out. It was like a ritual for her. Haydee crept out into her yard and snuck to her favorite spot. It was by one of the ponds. There was a little bench with vines on it. The area was shaded by willow trees, but she could still see the stars and moon. Flowers covered the ground. When she got out there, she realized that someone had beaten me to the punch.

"Hey, Hay," he said, not even turning around.

"Ced? What are you doing here?"

"You always come here before Hogwarts."

"Are you stalking me, Ced?" she joked.

He smiled, "Maybe." When she plopped down next to him, he took in her beauty. She wore skinny jeans and a scarlet tank-top. Her hair was long, reaching down to her waist, which weighed down her curls, making her hair wavy. "I've got to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"My dad told me about this thing that is happening, this year. Something at school."

"My parents were talking, but they didn't tell me what it is."

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"That is so cool!"

"But you have to be 17 to enter."

"Oh."

"I'll be 17 in time."

"So you'll enter?"

"Yeah."

Haydee sighed, "Be safe."

"Haydee?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something else to tell you."

"Sure."

"Well, it's more of a question."

"Okay."

"Will you be my girl?"

* * *

The minute that the train started, Hermia ran over and started to snog Fred. "Excuse me?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, we've been dating since 5th year. Sorry for not telling you," Fred said.

"And dad would go crazy if he saw me snogging someone," Hermia said, returning to her former activity.

"Oh. In that case, you'll be glad to know that I've got a girlfriend," Cedric said, winking at Haydee.

"Cho?" George asked.

"She's the one following me!" he sighed. "Who is the girl that I've fancied…"

Lee thought for a minute before saying, "Nah, you've fancied her since 1st year, but she'd never say 'yes.'"

"She did," Cedric said as Haydee crossed the compartment to sit on her boyfriend's lap.

"1st year?" Haydee asked.

"Yeah," Cedric answered, sheepishly.

There was a knock on the door. Sophia Potter stuck her head through. "Come in, love," George said to his girlfriend.

"Oi! Am I the only one without a girl?" Lee asked.

All three couples stopped snogging and looked at each other before looking to their friend and answering simultaneously, "Pretty much, mate." Then they all returned to their activities.

* * *

JESSICA

I snuck a glance at Draco. He is so handsome—but he'd never go for me. When Viktor Krum walked in, his eyes locked with mine. I snorted. He's probably dumb as a doornail.

After dinner, I said, "I'm off to the library. What about you two?"

"Back to the dorms," Padma said.

"I'm going hunting for the popple-spotted jinklebat," Luna answered.

"Whatever, Loony," Marietta Edgecombe, one of my mortal enemies, said, blowing off Luna. I hate when people do that. Luna's brilliant. I looked at my blond best friend. There were tears in her eyes. Almost unnoticeable tears, but I knew when they called her names that it hurt her.

"Shove off, Marietta," I said. "Cho, you're sitting on my bag. Mind getting off?" She was ignoring me, though.

"Look at Ceddie. So handsome, isn't he?" she asked dreamily.

"One, Cho, get off my bag. Two, he's got a girlfriend."

He head popped up, "Who?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell. Ask him. He might tell you. Besides, you're the one who stalks him. Shouldn't you know?"

Her mouth was open. I hate the girl, but I have to tell you, she does a fantastic impression of a fish. Marietta comes into a close second. Padma was laughing behind her hand. Luna had a malicious look on her face. Sometimes I worry about her. "First off, Lupin," Cho said, standing up, "I do not stalk him. We are friends. Really good friends. Maybe even—"

"If you were more than friends, then why is he dating someone else?"

"Second," she bit, "He isn't dating anyone, obviously. He never is with other girls except your ugly trollop of a sister!"

"If she's ugly, then what are you?" I asked. If even possible, her mouth opened wider than it was before.

"Come off it, Lupin! You think that just because your mum is some hero and that your dad is a Professor that you can go stepping all over the rest of us? Newsflash girlie, it doesn't work that way. You will never get a suitable boyfriend because you have limp hair, dull looks, no figure, and no personality. The only time that you aren't in the library is when you are with that… freak, Loony Lovegood! No one likes you, sweetheart, so get off your high horse and understand that you are just jealous of my beauty, skills, and mind."

And then I laughed. I know what you're thinking—'You laughed? Really?' The thing is, I did. I laughed. Hysterically. "Oh, Cho. You talk about me getting off my high horse! Look at yourself, you hypocrite. Yeah, my mum is a hero. So is my dad. My hair isn't limp, I just don't spend an hour in front of the mirror, daily. I don't have dull looks for the same reason. I do have a figure, I just don't insist on wearing robes that are 2 sizes too small. I do have a personality, but only real friends, like Luna, can see it. By the way, Luna is smarter than you will ever be. She's my best friend, and she's not a freak. You would be lucky to have her as a friend. She's a real friend while you have people who follow you just so that they might be called 'popular'. Those aren't real friends. I don't need a boyfriend, unlike you. I'm an independent woman. I can stand on my own." I started to walk away. I stopped and turned around, "And Jessica Lupin is never jealous. What's there to be jealous of, anyways?" She was fuming. That was when I realized that the entire hall was silent and watching me go.

* * *

CEDRIC

I was frozen, as was everyone else. After watching that spat between Jess and Cho… I have a newfound respect for my girlfriend's sister. It seems that timid little Jess has just as much fire as Haydee.

I knew that they were talking about Hay and me. I wanted to jump in and defend my girlfriend, but I thought that Jess had it covered. Now she's gone, though. My turn!

I swaggered over to the Ravenclaw table. "Hey, Cho."

"Oh, Ceddie!" I hate 'Ceddie'. "She… she insulted me!" she cried. Ugh. I hate when girls cry. That's why I love those Lupin girls—just when I thought that Jess would cry, she slammed Cho harder than anyone ever has.

"I know. She had a right to. You were saying mean things about her, her family, and my girlfriend."

"You… you have a girlfriend?" she sniffed.

"Yep. She's a hell of a lot better than you ever could be," I said.

"Who?" she managed as I was walking away.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see."

* * *

HARRY

Maybe Luna's a bit odd—she is odd, but Jess is right…she's brilliant. And beautiful, but that's beside the point.

As I walked towards the Ravenclaw table I was thinking along the lines of 'Why the hell did I ever fancy that bitch?'. When I got nearer, she saw me.

"Oh, Harry," she jumped into my arms. This is what I wanted a month ago. Now, I was sure that it wasn't.

I pushed her away with a finger, "Cho, don't insult people who are better than yourself. It just makes you look worse." As I walked back to my table, all I heard was more blubbering from the pretty Asian and some 'oh, dang' s from my classmates.

* * *

JESSICA

I ran to the library. Well, I walked, but it was at a fast pace, so please humor me and we'll say that I ran. When I got there, I ran to my favorite table. It was in a secluded area where no one else ever came. It took me awhile to find and I knew where I was going. I sat, exasperated, and pulled out the book that my mum gave me. She named us all after book characters. It's a coincidence that John and I were named after grandma and grandpa.

Anyways, mum gave us all the books where our names were from. For example, Haydee's is _The Count of Monte Cristo_, Hermia's is _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, Jason got _Jason and the Argonauts_, John got _Sherlock Holmes_, Holly got _Catwoman_ (no comments, please), Tommy got _Native Son_, and I got _Jess_, written by Henry Rider Haggard. I loved my book. I think we all love them.

Just as I was getting to my favorite part, I heard a noise. I silently hopped up and drew my wand. When he stepped into the light, it was trained on his face. When seeing who it was, I lowered my wand and embarrassedly sat down. "Hey, Jessie."

"Hey, Drake. What's up?"

"Just wanted to check on you," he said, sitting across from me.

"Why?"

"Why? Because of the amazing showdown that you just had with Cho Chang."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I just thought you might want to know that you made her cry. Colin Creevey got a bunch of pictures. You are my new hero." I laughed. "Besides, you missed what happened afterwards." My head popped up and my blue eyes met his grey ones. "That's got you interested? Well, pretty-boy Diggory went over there and she was practically crying onto him. Then he told her that you had a right to make her cry, seeing as she insulted you, your family, and his girlfriend. She asked who his girl was and he told her that she'd just have to wait and find out. After that, Potter walked over and she was crying and groping him, and that's when he said, and I quote, 'don't insult people who are better than yourself. It just makes you look worse.' I have a newfound respect for the guy."

"No way! He fancies her!"

"He obviously doesn't, anymore."

"Impressive. I was just so angry, you know?"

Draco nodded, "Jessie, I don't think that anyone has ever seen you that mad. It shows that you care about your family. It's a good thing. When people judge you about today, and yes, they will judge you, so when they do, just know that they will only remember why you were so angry. It was in defense of your family. If you managed to throw in some good quips about how blatantly annoying Cho is, well, that only makes you better."

Jessica smiled, "Thanks, Drake."

"No problem, Jessie."


	5. The 1st Task

_**And All Was Well**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I am not JKR!_

* * *

The 1st Task

HAYDEE

I was so nervous. So very nervous. Cedric said he had it under control—ugh. So basically, I was talking to Hagrid, and I found out that dragons were the 1st task. Being the good girlfriend that I am, I told Cedric immediately. He prepared.

It was before the task. I was pacing in my dorm. I had already to Mia, Lyra, Ali, and Angie to go down, so they left. I was so nervous. There was a knock on the door. Jess popped her head in. "Hey, Dee," she said.

"How'd you get up here, Jess?"

"Fred, George, and Lee. They're worried that you won't come out. Fred said something about not wanting to repeat 1st year." I laughed, remembering the 1st morning at Hogwarts. "So I pretended to know exactly what he was talking about." I laughed again. It was typical Jess. "Let's go see him."

"He's in the tent."

"We can get in. Besides, I was told that he said something to Cho after I left that one day and I never thanked him for it."

"Alright," I said. We walked towards the tent. When we got up there, I heard pacing. I could see Cedric's silhouette through the tarp. "Ced?" I whispered.

"Hey, Hay," he whispered back, "Come on in."

I hugged him. "Draco told me what you said to Cho after I left," said Jess. "I appreciate it."

"I've been meaning to tell you that I have a newfound respect for you. She's been stalking me since the day we met," Cedric said moving from me to Jess.

There was a flash. "Ah, young love!" said an annoying voice. "Cedric, we meet again," said Rita Skeeter. I noticed her from her column in the Daily Prophet.

"You aren't allowed in here," said a gruff voice. "This tent is for champions," eyeing us, he added, "and friends."

Dumbledore ran forward. "Alright… Miss Lupin and Miss Lupin? What are you two doing here?"

"We're just leaving," I said. I sat in the stands with Fred, George, Lee, and Jess. We couldn't find Luna, Padma, Mia, Lyra, Angie, or Ali. Fleur and Viktor went. Then Cedric. He had the worst dragon—the Hungarian Horntail. He transfigured a rock into a dog which distracted the dragon. Then, he ran for the egg. The dragon realized that it was a trick at the last second and shot flames. Cedric's face was hit with the fire.

* * *

CEDRIC

"Cedric!" screamed a feminine voice. I felt a comfortable weight on my chest as her perfect body slid to hug me. "So scared me half to death, you idiot!"

"Hey, Hay," I said. I sounded weak, but hey, I just ran from a dragon and was burnt with white-hot flames.

"Promise me that the next task won't be as bad," she said.

"I can't promise you that, Hay. I'm sorry," I said, and I truly was. I felt as if I was letting my girlfriend down by not being able to promise my well-being. It's all in the tournament, I guess.

"I know," she said, defeated. She sat down in the bed next to me, placing her head on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. We just sat, thinking. It was silent. Peaceful. The way I liked it. I looked down at the small but beautiful girl in my arms. She was my best friend for years—heck, she still is. I have always loved her honey locks, her crystal eyes, and her freckled cheeks. I love her mind and how witty she is. I love her fire. I love her gold make-up. She doesn't wear a lot of it, like others do, and it is a color that reflects the Gryffindor in her. My little Gryffindor.

I thought about our years in school. I was made the seeker and captain of the Hufflepuff team. I'm the boy prefect in my year. I've got lots of friends, even in other houses. I have the prettiest girl in the school as my girlfriend, and I've got the best friends that someone could ask for.

Haydee's something special. When I think about her, a smile comes to my face. First off, as previously stated, she is the prettiest girl in the school—the prettiest girl that I've ever seen, actually. She isn't a girly-girl slag like Cho Chang and those girls. She's got the friends that everyone wants—the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan. She doesn't hang out with the girls a lot, but she gets along. She's smart and athletic, too. When Oliver Wood was suspended in our 2nd year, she filled in as the keeper. They decided to make it permanent. She's the best keeper that Gryffindor's had since her dad. Speaking of her parents, she's got the best of them in her. Her mum's pretty hair and face, her dad's eyes, her parents' genius, her dad's flying ability, her mum's fire—boy, does Haydee have fire. Her mum is the most famous witch in all of the Wizarding World, and her dad is one of the most famous wizards. I'm lucky that Haydee even looks at me. Compared to her, I'm nothing.

"Haydee," I said.

She craned her head to look up at me with those blue eyes that I love. "Yeah, Ced?"

"Thanks." Being the awesome girlfriend she is, she didn't question me. I love that she knows me so well that I don't have to explain. She knows that when I say something, it's for a purpose, so there's no use in questioning it. That's another thing that I love about her. Heck, I love Haydee Lupin.

* * *

HAYDEE

"Hey, Hay, will you go to the ball with me?" he whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But I already promised to go with Fred. You must be looking for Haydee."

"Sorry, Mia. I thought—oh, well."

I laughed, "No, you were right. I am Haydee. Just messing with you. And I'd love to go to the ball with you. Not many people can tell us apart, you know. How did you do it?"

"It isn't too hard," he said. "It's like how only you, Lee, Mia, and I can tell Fred and George apart. Little things. Like Mia wears white make-up and you have your gold. You always like your gold high-tops and Mia likes her silver ones. You like your hair to be long because it weighs down the curls, but Mia likes hers short so that there are curls in it because she wants to be like your mum. In the right light, Mia's eyes are a shade darker than yours. Most importantly, you are far prettier."

I kissed him chastely on the lips, "This is why you are my best friend and boyfriend. You can tell which one is better. Now I better be off, as Mia, Angie, Ali, and Lyra want to get dresses for the ball."

"So I don't get to go to Hogsmeade with you?"

"Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon."

* * *

JESSICA

I was hoping that Draco would ask me. When I found out that he was going with Parkinson, I didn't know what to think. I thought that he might have possibly fancied me. Apparently not.

I went to the library, my sanctuary. I saw the tear stain on my favorite book before I felt the tears running down my face. After scolding myself for crying over such a childish thing, I wiped the tears away. That was when he came and asked me. I said yes. We'd talked before and he seemed nice enough.

Immediately after he left, I ran up to the Gryffindor tower. "Can you let me in?" I asked the fat lady. She was accustomed to me coming to see my siblings, but it seemed that she wasn't in a very good mood and I was rejected.

"Please," I begged.

"Jess, what're you doing up here?" Jason asked, walking up behind me.

"I had to tell Hay something." He nodded, knowing the special relationship that I had with her above my other siblings. "Have a date to the Ball?"

He blushed, which is something that Jason doesn't do. "Yeah. You?"

"Yep. I'll tell you if you tell me." When he told me, I was a bit shocked, but it made sense. They were a good couple and I promised to tell no one.

"What about you?" he asked, guiding me into the common room.

"Oh! You thought… when I said that I'd tell you, I meant that I'd tell you when we are at the Ball. Not now."

"You could've and should've been in Slytherin."

"I know. Hay!" She came down.

"Yeah?"

"I have a date to the Ball."

"Upstairs, now."

* * *

HAYDEE

"Guys, you know that I hate this," I whined.

"We know," Angie and Ali said at the same time.

"Yeah, you've only said it how many times?" Lyra asked.

"At least 8," Luna said, dreamily. She, Sophia, Holly, and Jessica were getting ready with us.

Jessica smiled, "I don't blame her." We were readying ourselves for the Ball. After all the dresses were on and the hair & make-up was done, we decided that it was time.


	6. The Yule Ball

_**And All Was Well**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nope._

* * *

The Yule Ball

Angelina came down first. Her scarlet dress went well with her dark skin. It was one-shoulder and was simple, just like Angie. Her black hair was down and her heels clicked against the floor. Lee smiled wide as his date took his arm.

After Angie was Hermia, who looked stunning in her light blue dress that was tight around her breast/stomach area and was much like a ball gown the rest of the way down. Her heels were silver, as was her make-up, and her hair was in the perfect-curls style that she normally wore.

Luna came next. She had on a charcoal dress. It was tight and the fabric was pulled to one side near the hip. Her blond hair cascaded down her back. There was a braid in it from her left ear to her right. Harry wore the biggest grin that any of them had ever seen.

Sophia followed. She wore a champagne dress that looked great on her tiny frame. There were a few diamonds along the bust line. Her black hair was half-up, half-down. George's impression of a fish was nearly as good as they'd remembered Cho's to have been. "Beautiful, Soph," he managed.

Holly came down. Her dress was the color of coral. It was stunning. Yes, she was only a 3rd year, but Neville had asked her. He knew it was a good choice.

Then came Alicia. Her dress was a dark navy—almost grey. It was tight around her bust and had flowing material underneath. Her blond hair was in waves around her shoulders.

Lyra came after Alicia. They were impressed. Few people could pull off an orange dress. It was tight. Her black hair flowed behind her.

After Lyra, Haydee and Jessica came, together. Haydee had on a beautiful white dress that hugged her curves. She had on golden pumps and her usual gold make-up. Her hair was in curls, which was new for her, but she looked great.

Jessica had on a blue dress. It was spectacular. Her hair was done as her mother did for _her_ Yule Ball.

Jessica, Lyra, Alicia, and Haydee walked down together, as their dates were not in Gryffindor. On their way out, they saw Jason, who was arm-in-arm with Celena Black, who wore a light pink dress. Her hair was in a bun, with some tendrils falling out. Jason looked happy. They also saw Skye Prewett walking down in a pretty tiffany dress with one Dean Thomas. Alexander Black was with Daphne Greengrass, Dimitri Prewett was with Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott was with Addie Black, Ron Weasley was with Lavender Brown, so on and so forth.

* * *

When they got to the hall, Alicia found Adrian Pucey (who was quite the bachelor) and Lyra found the boy that she'd been dating for one and a half years (secretly, until the Ball), Cassius Warrington.

Cedric saw Haydee and gasped. He knew that she was beautiful. Cho saw Haydee and gasped. She, however, didn't have the same reaction as Cedric. She was angry.

Viktor Krum walked over and bowed to Jessica, who blushingly took his arm. Draco was fuming.

* * *

"But Krum—" Draco tried.

"You know how to fix that, then?" Jessica screamed. "Next time that there's a ball, ask me before someone else does! You shouldn't be mad, anyways. You asked Parkinson before Viktor asked me!"

She started to storm off. "I was trying to make you jealous. I love you, Jess." She stopped and turned around. She always knew when Draco was lying. He wasn't.

* * *

"Cedric Diggory first with his treasure, Haydee Lupin! Next comes Viktor Krum with Jessica Lupin, and Fleur Delacour with her sister, Gabrielle!"

* * *

"She did this to me, Remus. I know that Jess can figure it out. She's a smart girl," Hermione tried to reason.

"She made my daughters look bad, the horrid woman!" Remus yelled. He never yelled. He slammed the paper onto the table.

_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT, TRIWIZARD LOVE?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Jessica Lupin, 14, has been seen with 2 champions, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum, as well as Draco Malfoy, recently. _It went on and on, trashing the Lupin name._ The issue with Diggory is that he has also been seen with Jessica's older sister, Haydee. Family problems with the Lupins, again?_

* * *

"CEDRIC DIGGORY WINS THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!"

* * *

"She won't be writing any more horrid stories," Jessica said, holding up a jar that held a small beetle.


	7. The End

_**And All Was Well**_

* * *

_So I had a notebook and all of the pairings were written inside, meaning that every character's partner was a witch/wizard that was in the books, but I lost the notebook. Sorry._

_~GreyEyes7_

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own HP._

* * *

**The End**

Cedric and Haydee were married out of school. Many Diggorys ran around, as of late. Fred married Hermia. Jason married Celena. Jessica married Draco. John went with "Mandy" Potter. Holly married Anthony Goldstein. Tom married Danielle Black.

Lyra got married to Cassius Warrington. Celena to Jason, Leo to Holly Lupin, Aries married Alyssa Warbeck of Ravenclaw, Apus had Alexa White of Gryffindor, Cephus married Jordyn Tan of Slytherin, and Callie to a muggle named Luke King.

Alexander married Astoria Greengrass (shocking, I know). Addie married Theo Nott. Miranda was with Preston Snape. Troy had Jennifer McCarty of Ravenclaw, and Danielle was with Tom Lupin.

Draco married Jessie Lupin, Leia married Justin Dena of Slytherin, and Preston married Miranda Black.

Dimitri married Pansy Parkinson and Skye was with Dean Thomas.

Tess Prewett married Blaise Zambini, and Griffin married a muggle, Darby Free.

Sophia married George, Harry married Luna, and Mandy married John Lupin.

Charlie Weasley married Nymphadora Tonks, Bill married Fleur, Percy married Audrey, and Ron married Lavender.

* * *

HERMIONE

When I look back at my life, I think—I know that it was a disaster. All over the place, really. Honestly, though, I wouldn't have it any other way. I am so blessed to marry the husband that I did, have the kids and kids-in-law that I have, and to have made such wonderful friends such as Ginny, Sirius, Lily, James, Bella, Gideon, Dorcas, Fabian, Katie, and Regulus. I wouldn't switch my life for the world.

All my kids are out of the nest. I'm still working and having fun, as is Remus. I can live in Hogwarts, permanently, now.

I lived a good life. I still live it. Voldemort was defeated, I had my fun, and all was well.


End file.
